


Everything Can Change (All Might X Reader)

by BadWolf911



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Awkward Kissing, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Drunken Kissing, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Hatred, Hugs, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Quirk Apprehension Test Arc (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, School Uniforms, Sex, True Love's Kiss, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, all might rules, bnha - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf911/pseuds/BadWolf911
Summary: (Y/N) hates All Might with all of her being. But when she finally get to meet the guy, she can't place that feeling in her heart. And does Toshinori feel something for the girl too? He knows that is wrong, but rules were meant to be broken, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Help:
> 
> (Y/N) = Your name
> 
> (L/N) = Last name
> 
> (h/c) = hair color
> 
> (e/c) = eye color

The girl walks into the school, staring at the front of the place while thinking: What the hell am I doing here?

(Y/N) studied for the exams and passed with the best marks, of course, behind Bakugou. In the second test, again, her score was huge, this time even higher than the blond for saving some people. But, all this, for what? To show that All Might was only a strong man and that his ego was greater than his power. Since meeting Midorya and Bakugou, her hatred of All Might only increased. Izuku always talked about how incredible he was and that he was the best hero, but inside the (h/c) knew she wanted to hear that for herself. When Katsuki distanced from the two, she decided to try to change Izuku's way of thinking about the hero, but the more he talked about him, the more the boy showed that All Might was perfect in every way. Of course, the kid without a Quirk would idolize the Symbol of Peace. While the eldest possessed the greatest force in the world, (Y/N) could levitate things as she pleased, her Quirk was Telekinesis, but not quite like Izuku's mother who could levitate small things, the girl could raise whole buildings, she never tested, but knew she could do it.

While entering the school, she noticed that most of the students had Quirks that appeared physically, that’s why she liked her Quirk, because it was something discreet and she never liked to draw too much attention in the wrong way for her quirk. The bell rang and the girl tried to run to get there before the teacher, however, he was already at the door, and he held a physical education uniform.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go into the field." the teacher says, his tired eyes looking at each of the students.

A few moments later, they were all outside and then:

"A Quirk evaluation test?" the students ask, making the (h/c) plug her ears with her fingers.

The girl ignored what was beeing said by the teacher from there, only stopping when she heard her name being called.

"(L/N), you finished in first place on the practical exam, right?" the girl nods, making all eyes turn her way.

Bakugou seemed about to explode, finding out who had overtaken him and defeat the person was his new goal.

"In essence, what was your best result in softball pitching?"

"54,8 meters." she says, lowering her head slightly, clearly ashamed.

"So try to do with your Quirk."

(Y/N) positioned herself in the circle, holding the ball, feeling it’s weight and it’s density.

"You can do whatever you want, as long as you stay in the circle." he explained quickly "Quick. Give it all you got."

"I don’t even need to move…" The girl loosens the ball, making it float in the palm of her hand, and then the object flies away with a unmatched speed.

"Know your ceiling first." the teacher turns to the class "This is the most rational way to form a foundation of a hero." then the brunet shows the device in his hand, marking 842.8 meters.

The students begin to comment with each other, talking obvious nonsense about the course of heroes. Suddenly the mood changes, making the girl come back from her dream world.

"Those who arrive last in the eight tests will be judged as having no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

A (h/c) smiles, there’s no chance that she would come last, even if she tried to lose. All the tests would be easy and it would pass smoothly, she was sure. The only one who was more likely to be sent away was Midorya, his Quirk was very unstable, maybe that's why he never used it in his childhood. The girl was sure that the boy would not use his Quirk, leaving him with the last place, destroying his dreams once and for all.

"Welcome to the AU Heroes Course!" the teacher says, smiling sadistically.

At that moment, Katsuki and (Y/N) thought the same thing, a chance to show they were the best. Bakugou looks at the girl without her noticing and stares at her for a few seconds, trying to understand her.

While the teacher argued with the students, the (h/c) tried to remember who this teacher was, she did not know any hero like him, if she discovered his Quirk maybe she could remember his name. When she remembered that her teacher was a hero, she remembered that All Might would be one of the teachers! Her smile faded, she thought she would only see his face about two to three times in her life. Now she would see the blond almost every day, she wanted to die at that moment. How had she forgotten this detail?

As the teacher finished speaking, the tests began. The first test was speed. (Y/N) ended up doing the test with Iida, arriving a few milliseconds behind the brunette, who was impressed by her speed. Bakugou was a few rounds later, almost reaching the speed of the (h/c).

The second test was strength. One of the students with several arms reached 540 kg, but the girl passed everyone, being able to break the force device with her telekinesis.

"Wow, she broke the device!" one of the boys spoke, catching Midorya's attention.

The third test was long jump. Again coming in first.

The fourth test was repeated side jump. (Y/N) just could not get past the purple boy. She got too dizzy before she got more jumps first. That kid was strange, she thought.

The fifth test was ball-throwing. The girl was left out, since she had already done her part in the test. In Izuku's turn, she hoped the boy would use his quirk, but when he threw the ball, his pitch was only 46 meters. When she looked at the teacher, she quickly noticed who he was. Aizawa Shouta, better known as Eraserhead, his Quirk was to erase the Quirk of an individual who was looking at. Few people knew him for working at night and out of cameras and spotlights. The brunette had just erased Midorya's Quirk, leaving the boy perplexed when he realized who it was. The bandages that had once been around his neck wrapped around him and pulled the boy to him, talking to the boy in a low voice.

Apparently, he had gained one more chance, since he had picked up the ball again and was preparing to throw it. (Y/N) noticed his finger lighting up in a strange light and the ball flew away, breaking the sound barrier easily. The girl smiled faintly, she knew her friend could do it, at least his efforts were not in vain. She hoped that one day she and Izuku could fight side by side, the boy had great potential for heroism. When the (h/c) saw Bakugou’s face, she began to laugh loudly, not caring if anyone was listenning. Suddenly, Katsuki goes to Izuku running fast, causing the girl to stop laughing immediately, worried about her friend. But Aizawa was faster than the blonde, trapping him with his bandages.

"Damn... Do not make me use my Quirk again and again. I get dry eyes." with that, the girl's laughter came back more powerful than the last.

After all the tests, stretches, abs and long distance running. The girl could see her score diminishing in her mind, she was never good at anything that had to do with the body. When Aizawa showed the score she saw that she had gotten sixth place, she realized that she had to improve her physical conditioning, otherwise she would be left behind. But what worried her the most was Izuku’s score, the boy was in last place! She walked to the boy to try to comfort him, but the professor interrupted.

"I was lying about the expulsion." Midorya was white with that confirmation.

A while later, after the classes were finished, (Y/N) saw Izuku leaving the room, going home. She ran after the boy to try to accompany him.

"Izuku!" The girl calls from far away, smiling at the boy.

"(Y/N)!" the boy says, turning his body to look at the girl with Iida who was on his side.

Suddenly another person calls the boy.

"Hey! You three!" the girl comes running, arriving at the two boys quickly.

"Uraraka!"

"You're the infinity girl." says Iida, the (h/c) laughs with the verification.

"I am Uraraka Ochako."

The four go to the station, talking animated. For some time the girl did not have friends, besides Izuku, she missed the time when she was a child and everyone got along. She was sure the next day would be even more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys need to help me... I'm in conflict with myself about following the show or doing something more romance and school you know.  
> This is her costume => https://pm1.narvii.com/6783/fba65f1549eb6913b47caf652b2490e5b831bfeev2_hq.jpg

The UA school grade was well diversified. In the morning, the students had normal classes and in the afternoon they had classes in relation to the course of heroes. One of the best classes for (Y/N) was English, even if it was normal, she loved the teacher. Present Mic was one of her favorite heroes, she listened to his radio program whenever she could. She also noticed that most roles in the school were done by heroes, how did they managed time to save people and take care of the students? It must be a difficult job.

Then, finally, the afternoon arrived, the (h/c) girl felt exhausted. With her first classes being with Aizawa, her energy was quickly drained. When she stopped studying, she picked up a magic cube, which was taken wherever she went, and began to train her telekinesis, stirring the pieces carefully. Her Quirk was good with things bigger than a pencil, but small things, like screws, and gears inside a machine were more complicated.

"Wow!" Kaminari says, drawing the attention of others around "Can you do with your eyes closed?"

"I think so..." (Y/N) closes her eyes putting her hands in front of her face.

"Amaz-" the blonde was cut off by a voice.

"I'm…" The girl stopped her cube in the air, listening to the thick voice coming from outside the door, but without taking her hands off her face "Entering the door like a normal person!" the heart of the (h/c) seemed to stop at that moment.

She knew whose voice it was, knew who owned it, and knew she did not want to take her hands from her eyes. Slowly, she lowered her hands and when she looked at the man standing in front of the class, her cube shattered without even realizing it. She did not think the blonde would be so tall, so strong and so... Handsome! But what were you thinking?! All Might was in front of her, in all his glory, in one of his Silver Age costumes. His hair was combed back, but two wicks went forward, looking like rabbit ears. So cute…

"I do basic hero training." after that sentence, the face of (Y/N) was completely red, how could anyone have a voice so seductive like that?! She could not stop looking at the older man, his body, his face, his eyes, everything! He really looked perfect as Midoriya had told her.

Her trance continued for a few more seconds, but realized that some students were leaving the room. She realized, too, that Uraraka was calling to her.

"(Y/N)?" poked the cheek of the (h/c) "We have to change."

\- Ah ... I'm coming. - she rose from her chair, but the only thing she could see was the abdomen of a certain blond, she became a statue at the moment.

"Is everything okay, young (L/N)?" All Might asks, lowering his face to the same height as the girl's.

The girl, unable to answer, just nods, turning and running from the room, pulling Uraraka by the arm.

"Slow down, (Y/N)!" the brunette speaks, holding her’s and the (h/c)’s costume.

When they got to the dressing room, most of the girls were already in their clothes. The girl decided to change, too. Apparently they had missed the measurements of most of the girls, almost all commented that their clothes were too tight. It made (Y/N) nervous about her body. In fact her body was normal, since she needed to train every day to maintain her form, even if she did not like physical exercises. However, the presence of the Symbol of Peace made everything worse, it seemed that she could see all her defects through the tight fabric, she did not want the blond to think she is ugly. The girl hit her own head. What strange thoughts were these? She hated the man, why should she be worried about what he thought of her clothes?

"You're strange today, (Y/N)." Tsuyu says.

"I'm just not feeling well." she answers while putting on her sneakers.

"What happened?" Uraraka asks, leaning her arm on the (h/c) shoulder.

"When All Might's class began, I felt something strange in my heart, like a pain that did not pass." she explained, not knowing exactly what it was.

"(Y/N), do you like anyone in the class?" Tsuyu asks with the same expressionless face, however, very cute.

Before the girl could answer Yaoyorozu interrupted.

"Impossible, if she only felt it after All Might began to teach." she says, tidying up her belt.

"Do not tell me that..." the girls turned to the (h/c) smiling.

"I do not have a crush on All Might!" the girl screams, her face red to the ears "It's impossible! I hate him!"

"Between love and hate there is a fine line only." Tsuyu says, “Why does she always have something deep to say?” The girl thinks.

"But... It can’t be..." (Y/N) sits on the bench inside the locker room.

"If he were a student, I think she could confess, but being a teacher complicates everything." Mina says, questioning herself.

"I was not thinking that!" The girl speaks, finally putting on her mask.

"I think we should go." Uraraka says, making the girls come out of the locker room, ready to face anything.

As they left, the (h/c) realized that the boys were ready too. Bakugou had the costume most similar to his explosive personality.

"They say the clothes make the boys and the ladies." All Might was talking, watching the students come out the door "Be fully aware... From now on... You are heroes! You are all so cool!" The younger girl blushed at this comment, since she was feeling nervous about her clothes.

"Deku?"

"Izuku?" (Y/N) calls the boy along with the brunette.

"Uraraka? (Y/N)?" The boy blushes under the green hood.

"You’re so cool!"

"You’re so cute!" They both talk together again.

"We should have detailed better..." the (h/c) says, fixing her mask.

"It turned out to be an overall suit…" The brunette smiles scratching her head.

"Izuku, you look like a bunny! Haha." The girl says taking in her hands the lengths of his hood.

All Might noticing the commotion, finally takes a look at the boy. He noticed that the boy clearly copied him, but also noticed that the (h/c) had said that he was cute and that he looked like a bunny. Did the girl think that about him, too?

Just by the thought the man's cheeks flushed slightly. As much as he had several women falling at his feet, he had never had a love interest, perhaps he only wanted to take advantage of his situation, maybe he was expecting someone special. He did not know for sure, but that that lady was something special, that he could not deny.

"Now, time for combat training!"

When the blonde got a script to go on with class, (Y/N) almost had a heart attack, the man was so big and the little book barely fit in his fingers. Most of the students might have laughed at the situation, but for the girl that only made her more nervous, thinking about what those hands could do. "That's so wrong!" she thought, putting her hands on her flushed face.

During the choice of teams, they realized that the number would be uneven, but decided to continue with the exercise. The (h/c) ended up staying in Todoroki and Shoji's group and she had a strategy already, just did not know if the two would follow her. Depending on who the villains were, their plan would work out.

The first to fight were Izuku and Uraraka against Iida and Katsuki. The boy looked frightened just thinking about fighting Bakugou, so when they entered the building, (Y/N) got worried. The girl knew that the blond would go after her friend and this could be a sign of danger. Before Katsuki could find the two inside the building, the (h/c) had the courage to go to All Might and ask to stop the fight, so the blond could not hurt Izuku.

"A-A-All Might?" said the girl, almost like a whisper.

The group of friends behind looked oddly at (Y/N), as if she was going to confess right there.

"Young (L/N)? What happened?" the older one does the same thing that he did earlier, bending down to have the same level as the girl.

"I-I-I think y-you should stop the fi-fight." a (h/c) says, thinking: "Why can't I act right near this man?!"

"They'll be fine. Whatever happens I'll be there to stop. Do not worry!" The blonde says, giving a broad smile.

The girl puts her hands in her mouth, preventing the man to see her lips forming a small smile. She rushes back to her original place and tries to ignore All Might's gaze on her.

The blonde turns his attention to the screen at the time of the surprise attack from Bakugou. However, in the second movement, Izuku manages to knock him down, surprising the boy who was now on the ground. Katsuki hates Midoriya with all the forces of his being. This makes him ignorant of threats around him when the kid is around, but his motivation to be a hero was something out of this world. (Y/N) admired this in the blond, he did not give up so easy and had a incredible power. Maybe she would try to talk to him about their childhood and maybe be friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the chapter? I wrote it so fast haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for all the kudos! I didn't think this would be such a sucess haha  
> Just telling that this fanfic is going by episodes, so if the chapter is smaller than the others is because the episode didn't have much to show, but if the chapter is too small I'll be taking 2 episodes from BNHA to make it bigger ;)

After the battle the (h/c) could only think about how Izuku and Katsuki would be feeling. She knew that Bakugou's emotional might be shaken, with all the words that had been spoken to him, it would not be surprising if he tried to assassinate Midoriya. The girl was also worried about Izuku, for his stubbornness, now he was in the infirmary, being looked after by Recovery Girl. Her thoughts were interrupted by All Might informing them that her fight would be next.  
The three entered the battlefield and found the building where the fight would be. Shoji came in and managed to find where the bomb was and where the two 'villains' were. Todoroki came in right away and asked us to stay outside.  
"But ..." (Y/N) tries to argue.  
"I'm sure our opponents intend to have a defensive battle..." Shouto says putting his hand on the wall, beginning to freeze the building "But this doesn’t matter to me."  
Shoji pulls the (h/c) out of the room, staring shocked when the building froze completely. Suddenly All Might's voice comes from the loudspeakers:  
"Hero team wins!"  
"I wish I had done something..." the girl says holding her arms from the cold.  
The three returned to the monitoring room to watch the other fights, but the (h/c) could only watch the teacher's smile grow with each match, it seemed to warm her heart. ‘But why were you looking at All Might ?! You should learn by looking at the cameras, not at those strong muscles, silky hair... Enough!’ she thought. She wanted someone to put her mind in the right place, but it seemed that her friends were more supportive of her than they had been giving warnings about having a crush on a teacher.  
After the results, all the students gathered outside the training area, waiting for All Might's last words.  
"Good work, everyone! We had no serious injury except for young Midoriya" when the teacher says so, (Y/N) immediately looks at Bakugou, seeing him head down. ‘I should try to talk to him at the end of class’ she thinks  
"So I should review the results with young Midoriya. Go change and head back to the classroom! "All Might says running for the exit.  
When the teacher was out of sight, the other students started going to the locker room to change, but Katsuki took a while to follow the others. The (h/c) used this moment to talk to the boy.  
She came close and put her hand on Bakugou's shoulder, causing him to stop.  
"Let go of me!" He asks with his head lowered, taking the girl's hand off him unkindly, and then starts walking again.  
"Wait!" the boy stops "I just wanted to say... If you want, you can count on me, with anything." (Y/N) says entering the locker room and leaving Katsuki more confused and depressed than before.  
The girl missed Izuku in the afternoon classes, but decided to wait until she could talk to him about Bakugou. When she was packing, she saw a commotion on the door and realized that her friend had returned from the infirmary. But when she got close, Midoriya ran once more out. The (h/c) asked Uraraka what had happened.  
"He went after Bakugou, I think he was going to apologize," she says, putting her index finger in front of her mouth, thoughtfully.  
The girl decided to go after the boy, Katsuki could hurt Izuku, in his moments of anger the boy could be very explosive, much like his Quirk. She ran down the stairs, almost falling a few times, but when she got to the front of the discussion, she preferred to stay hidden, maybe more than one person talking to Bakugou would not be good. She saw everything going from bad to worse, Midoriya seemed to be challenging the blonde, so when Katsuki turned and (Y/N) could see his face, her heart broke a little. The boy's eyes were wet with tears, but his face was angry. However, when the conversation ended and the (h/c) thought she could go talk to Bakugou, All Might appeared, leaving the atmosphere heavier.  
(Y/N) created as much courage as she could to get past the teacher and go to Katsuki. The (h/c) walked slowly behind the blonde, without saying a word. As she passed Izuku's side, she waved goodbye and continued on her way. Her house was on the same path as Bakugou's, when she decided was the moment to talk, the boy was faster. Katsuki stopped suddenly and asked:  
"What was it this time?" His voice was low, but it showed his irritation.  
"I-I did not think you would notice," the girl responds, shaking her hands nervously.  
"Any idiot would’ve figured it out," Bakugou says turning to the (h/c).  
The two of them were silent for some time, until the blonde spoke.  
"What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to know if you were okay ..." (Y/N) says lowering her head.  
Katsuki turns back on the way home and responds:  
"I’m not..." he says quietly.  
The blonde, thinking that the girl had not heard, continues his way back to his house, but feels two arms going around his waist. His expression goes from anger to surprise, but to anger again.  
"L-let me go!" The Bakugou says, shaking his body, trying to take the girl off himself, but her next words made him stop.  
"I said that you could count on me for anything"  
Katsuki starts pouting with an angry face, if this would have been a happy moment this would be a funny situation. The (h/c) released the boy after a while, but was ashamed to stare at him.  
Bakugou goes back to walking again, but stopped to ask:  
"You’re coming?"  
The girl looked at him with a smile and ran until she was on his side, then they walked home together.


	4. Chapter 4

The outside of the school looked like chaos. (Y/N) regretted going to school during that week. The news ran fast, so when the press discovered that All Might was lecturing at the UA, all the reporters were after the news. The students did not comment on anything, even though they were pushed to the maximum.

The (h/c) walked quietly into class, but the crowd of reporters stopped him. Soon, her morning had already been screwed up. A brunette-haired woman came up to the girl and began to ask some questions, which (Y/N) did not answer. But there was one that she could not contain herself.

"What do you think of All Might as-" the girl was stopped by (h/c).

"I don’t care."

"But…"

"I don’t care!" He said a little louder.

The girl continued to make her way to class. She passed Professor Aizawa, who seemed to lecture the reporters who were still at the door.

(Y/N) sat down in her seat and waited for class to begin. Aizawa had said they needed to pick the class representative, but all the students seemed willing to take the job, making it a difficult decision.

The (h/c) thought about voting for Iida, but Yaoyorozu seemed to have a calmer mind, ready to make decisions if need be. In the voting, it was decided that Midoriya would be the representative and Yaoyorozu would be the vice.

At lunchtime, Bakugou ate quietly while (Y/N) talked to Kirishima. The redhead was full of energy and this seemed to affect the others he was talking to. But the calm in the room was cut short, because an alarm sounded, urging the students to evacuate the school.

The three of them ran out of the dining hall, with a crowd behind. They broke apart, making things more difficult. The (h/c) could see her colleagues being, practically, crushed by students. In the middle of it all, she saw Katsuki and made an effort to hold his hand, the boy pulled her close to him. The blonde blushed slightly with the action, turning his face away so no one could see. Their bodies were glued together, the lack of space was uncomfortable, making them both breathless for a few seconds.

The girl could see Iida squeezed against the glass, trying to communicate to the teenagers that the threat were just reporters, but it was hard to be heard with so many desperate people around. Then she had an idea, she would levitate Iida's body so that everyone could pay attention. She forced his mind to the maximum so that she could levitate the boy. She managed to push him to the front door, but when he leaned against the door frame she couldn’t hold him anymore, making him stand uncomfortably on top of the door.

Iida said that everything would be okay, and with the silence that came after the speech, she could hear the police sirens finally arriving at the scene. In the end, Iida ended up being nominated by Midoryia, who has a soft heart and, obviously, couldn’t take care of the the wils of the class.

The afternoon class turned into a rescue training, with the participation of Eraserhead, All Might and a mysterious teacher. The class had the option of putting their costumes or not. (Y / N) decided to put his, because it made him lighter, more dynamic.

After they were ready, the students boarded the bus. (Y / N) sat on the side of Bakugou, who seemed annoyed only by the fact that they were having to leave school and stay on the bus with the rest of the class.

The group was talking cheerfully when Kirishima made a comment that caught the attention of the (h/c).

"Well, if we're going to talk about strength and looks, it has to be Todoroki and Bakugou, right?"

Tsuyu responds with:

"Bakugou is always angry, so it does not look like he's going to be popular."

(Y/N) laughs softly, leaving Katsuki more irritated. The blonde got up from his chair and looked ready to hit Tsuyu.

"What the hell?! Want to get out on the arm?! "

That just seemed to prove the point of the frog girl. A heated discussion began, and while Izuku seemed frightened by it all, (Y/N) was laughing at the blonde.

All this was interrupted by Aizawa who warned that they had reached the destination of the test.

One of the (h/c) favorite heroes, Thirteen, introduces himself to the class, showing where the rescue simulation would take place.

Aizawa realizes that All Might is missing and asks for Thirteen:

"Thirteen, where's All Might? He should meet us here. "

The hero explained that the blonde had to save some civilians on the way and stopped to rest before coming to teach. How did the Symbol of Peace get tired just by saving some people? Even though he had saved thousands in a day? It was a strange thing to notice, but (Y/N) seemed attentive to things not everyone could notice.

As the (h/c) thought, Thirteen explained how this exercise could help future heroes. Encouraging and putting faith in students who still had doubts that they could not become heroes. At the end of the speech, the group seemed more motivated than ever, applauding and saluting the teacher.

But even before rescue exercises could begin, a black hole appeared in the middle of the area, attracting everyone's attention. For a second, (Y/n) thought it might have been a test, but Aizawa’s face denounced everything, this was a real attack on an AU establishment. From inside the hole came a man with white hair and what appeared to be hands holding his whole body. Then the hole expanded and more villains came out of it, some stranger than the others. Aizawa asked Thirteen to stay with the students while solving that problem, but the (h/c) was worried if the teacher would manage to defeat all those people alone. The students were shocked by all that, not knowing what to do. Real villains were ready to attack and kill the students and teachers there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had some tests to do. But now I'm free! I have no strings on me!
> 
> JK! But now I'm on vacation so I can write all I want! Hope you like the chapter ^^

And all of a sudden all of that was real. Those tests looked like child's play with the villains coming out of the portal. As (Y/n) saw all that, her body froze. She began to think that she couldn’t stop any of those villains. That, perhaps, the teachers wouldn’t be able, and could never be, a better heroine than All Might.  
When the (h/c) realized, she was being dragged to the exit by the arm by Bakugou. But the run stopped suddenly, causing the girl to hit Bakugou's back. (Y/n) looked over the blond's shoulder to see a portal. No, a villain. Preventing everyone from leaving the training area. Suddenly, the black mass began to speak.  
“Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be our presumption, but we came to visit the home of the heroes, UA College, to find the Symbol of Peace, All Might, and kill him.” the villain said calmly, but the last sentence made the (h/c) heart’s ache and her (e/c) eyes widen slightly “I think All Might should be here. Was there some sort of rescheduling? Well, whatever happens. I'm going to kill everybody anyway.”  
(Y/n) noticed that Bakugou was no longer near her, but left after the villain, activating his Quirk along with Kirishima.  
"You considered being defeated before you could act?" Kirishima asks, smiling with the likely victory, but when the dust subsided, the villain was still there.  
"Ah, dear. That was dangerous. That's it. Even being students, they will give excellent victims.” the black mass says, his voice calm but at the same time frightening.  
"The two of you, get back!" Thirteen shouts, calling the two students.  
The (h/c) runs and manages to grab the arm of the two boys, but the villain wraps the entire class with this black mass, blinding everyone present. When (Y/n) realized, she, Kirishima and Bakugou were being thrown into a destroyed building. The girl saw Bakugou hit a nearby wall, but when she looked ahead, she hit her head in a rubble of the building, making the world much darker than it had been before.  
Some time later, (Y/n) wakes up with Bakugou and Kirishima talking. It was more like screaming...  
"I'm always calm and rational, you spiky shit!" the blonde screams.  
"Ah, yes, just like that!" Kirishima laughs.  
"Then go, if you want to go!"  
“Wait, wait! Trust your friends! You're very manly, Bakugou! I will follow you!” Kirishima says, the (h/c) wanted to laugh, but her body wouldn’t allow it.  
Bakugou then bent down and took the limp body of the girl, somehow managing to put it on his back. That way he could carry the (h/c) and continue to use his hands against more villains ahead.  
When the three of them reached the main scene of the fight, (Y/n) was already awake and ran along with the two boys.  
The (h/c) saw the villain almost teleport to Tsuyu, then she started to lift the man before he could touch the frog girl. The man then spoke some words that (Y/n) couldn’t understand. But she was too weak to continue holding the man in the air because of the early blow. Midoryia seemed to notice that too, so he tried to punch the villain, which would possibly result in him breaking his arm. Suddenly, a huge monster appears in front of the student, preventing him from punching the villain, and grabbing his arm. The moment was tense, if the (h/c) released her power, the villain would reach Tsuyu, who would eventually die, but if she didn’t let go and tried to lift the monster, Midoryia would die in Tsuyu’s place. She could get them both up, but it would overwhelm her and she wouldn’t be able to help either of them. They needed a hero, and quick.  
Her prayers seemed to be answered, for a noise from the door frightened them all. After the smoke subsided, everyone could see that the person behind that noise had been All Might. Some of the students stared at the hero, but the (h/c) couldn’t even open her eyes correctly. Holding that man in the air for so long made her exhausted, making her lose consciousness slowly. She could hear only a few words from her teacher and savior.  
“Everything is fine now. For I am here.” All Might says, without his trademark smile on his face.  
“All... Might…” (Y/n) struggles to say before completely blacking out and falling to the ground, scaring Kirishima and Bakugou who were on her side.  
Kirishima took the body from the (h/c) and took it to where the other students were crowded, at the entrance of the place. When the boy leaned (Y/n) on the stairs, she woke up again and began to move slowly. Uraraka looked ready to help, she ran to the girl, holding her hand while asking if she was okay.  
“It's... Alright, I just used my Quirk for a long time.” the (h/c) says smiling slightly “What happened?”  
"It's all right, All Might's here." Ochako says holding (Y/n) to help her get up.  
The girl was so happy that the teacher was there, she knew that if no one came in time, everyone would die there. But from the struggle in the center of the place, it seemed more favorable to villains. The monster tried to attack Bakugou, which frightened everyone, but when the dust settled down they saw that All Might had taken Katsuki out of the way and had taken his place, preventing the punch.  
For a few seconds, a discussion between the Peace Symbol and the villain with several hands around him took place. Suddenly everything was quiet and All Might smiled again, gesturing positively with his hand to Midoryia. The fight came back with everything, with the monster and All Might punching. The blonde looked more tired than ever, however, he gathered all his left over strength and took one final punch victoriously, sending the villain out of the training area. The students vibrated, thanking the hero internally. Suddenly (Y/n) screams, jumping from Uraraka's side.  
“Yes!” the (h/c) screams, losing her balance and leaning on the girl on her side.  
All Might seemed to have won, but clearly, he could not make any move, or else he would show weakness. So when the villain was going up on the blonde, the reaction of Midoryia and (Y/n) was the same, rush to help. Izuku was faster, coming almost the same second on the villain, while the girl couldn’t even take a step, just by impulse, and falling to her knees and hands soon after. But the pale villain went through the black mist and held out his hand in the direction of Izuku, almost touching the young man's face. Suddenly, a shot in the villain's hand interrupted everything. And as the (h/c) turned back, she saw the professionals gathered there. Everything would be all right.  
In the end, Midoryia, (Y/n) and All Might were taken to the infirmary. Izuku had been treated because of his broken legs, All Might, for what the (h/c) had been informed, had been due to some cuts and the girl, no matter how well she was already, Recovery Girl wanted to be sure she wasn’t injured internally.  
"You can go, my dear.” The lady smiled, turning to the bed where the girl was sitting “It was just a blow, and that made your Quirk weaker for a while.”  
"So you mean if it were not for my carelessness I would have been able to help my friends?" (Y/n) asks, head down, her face clearly showing anger.  
Before Recovery Girl could respond, All Might says something faster.  
“It's not your fault!” the professor shouts.  
A silence settled in place, the (h/c) now felt uncomfortable, she had forgotten that All Might was also in the infirmary. The girl swallowed and felt tears come to her eyes. Even the blonde saying it was not her fault, she felt she could have done more if she hadn’t been so clumsy.  
"That wasn’t a situation for students, but even so, you helped a lot. If it weren’t for any of you, Eraserhead wouldn’t be alive, maybe I wouldn’t be." All Might says, his voice showed concern.  
The girl's tears now flowed loose, she knew she shouldn’t feel that way, but she couldn’t help it. The hero's words only made her more sad, she wanted to be a great hero, but at this rate, it would take longer than expected.  
(Y/n) got up from the bed and walked to the curtain where All Might's bed was, but when she tried to pull it out, Recovery Girl placed her hand on hers, preventing her from doing so. The girl looks at the lady, as if wondering why she couldn’t open it, but the woman's eyes told her everything: now wasn’t the time. Then, she just put her hand on the curtain and say:  
“Thank you.” she says, wiping away her tears. She saw Midoryia smile out of the corner of her eye. She would remember to punch the boy when he was better.  
After the moment, her embarrassment and shyness returned to the surface, making her face completely red and making the girl almost run out of the infirmary. From the outside of the door, the (h/c) managed to hear Recovery Girl speak:  
"Looks like somebody likes you."


	6. Chapter 6

For a few days the classes were suspended, leaving space for the students to reflect on how they acted and how they would act from there. (Y/n) stayed at home, most of the time studying and training, she wouldn’t waste her time doing nothing or going out for a walk.  
By the time classes returned, she was sure she would be ready for any imminent attack. Her meeting with Katsuki on the street had been the same, the two met in a corner and walked in silence for a few minutes until a topic came up for conversation. These silences were never uncomfortable, and Bakugou was hardly rude to the (h/c).  
Already at school, each student on their places, the invisible girl begins to speak. (Y/n) still didn’t know the names of some people.  
"Hey, did you hear the news from last night?" she asks.  
“Yeah.” The boy with the tail responds.  
"Did you see how everyone in the class showed up for a few seconds?" the invisible girl continues “I didn’t draw attention, not even a little…”  
"It's hard to stand out when you show up like that, right?" The boy with the tail explains.  
“(Y/n) and Midoriya stood out more, the two were pretty damaged.” Invisible girl says.  
“My Quirk drains my energy, if I use it too much. And, in that situation, I had done quite a bit.” (Y/n) explains.  
Suddenly, the grape boy screams, scaring the (h/c) slightly.  
“Stop it, Sero! Just thinking about it makes me scared to death!” The grape boy screamed, swinging his arms from side to side.  
“Shut up! Stay quiet, you rubbish!” Bakugou shouts, making the (h/c) chuckle, which didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde.  
"Still, All Might was incredible. He forced those fucking villains to retreat.” The sweet boy says.  
"Yes, his strength is worth looking at.” the bird boy says.  
Suddenly Iida enters the room, screaming for everyone to go to their places, but the only one out of place was the boy himself. A few seconds later Aizawa enters the room, surprising the whole class. He shouldn’t be teaching right now, he should be at the hospital!  
“The UA Sports Festival is coming.” Aizawa says, breaking the tension of why he was teaching.  
"Is it okay to have a sporting event right after a villain attack?" The girl with plugs in the ears asks.  
"What if they attack us again?" The boy with the tail asks.  
"It seems they see this event as evidence to the UA that our crisis control system is rock solid. Security will also be strengthened five times what it was in previous years. Above all, the Sports Festival is a great opportunity. It isn’t an event that can be canceled by a few villains.” Aizawa takes a break “Our festival is one of the biggest in Japan.”  
Aizawa continued his speech, however, (Y/n) was thinking about what it would be like at the festival, trying to think about which heroes she would try to impress and what movements she would do during the fighting part. The (h/c) watched the Sports Festival every year, and always thought about what it would be like to be there in the arena, competing against others with Quirks as strong or stronger than yours.  
The classes passed quickly, with (Y/n) with her head in a completely different place. Suddenly the girl feels a hand on her shoulder. Midoriya was inviting her to lunch, Uraraka and Iida would go too. Ochako seemed determined to go well at the Sports Festival, but the (h/c) was also determined to win. Before the festival date came, (Y/n) would be ready, stronger, faster, and her Quirk wouldn’t disturb her as it does now. Her thoughts were interrupted with a familiar laugh. The (h/c) felt her face burn only to see All Might in the hallway, calling Izuku.  
“Young Midoriya! You are here!” the blonde shouts, catching the attention of the four present there.  
“All Might?” Midoriya speaks while (Y/n) hid behind him “What happened?”  
“Lunch! Let's eat together?” The blonde asks, putting his hands in front of his pectoral.  
The (h/c) feels her nose bleed, All Might looked so cute and innocent in that position. (Y/n) just wanted to hug him and kiss him right there. The girl held her nose, preventing more blood from coming out. Uraraka gasped, speaking:  
“It's a little girl!”  
“Well?” All Might continues.  
“I would love to.” Izuku says, walking towards the hero.  
When Midoriya leaves to follow All Might, the (h/c) is left without iher cover, being seen by the blonde, who winked at her before leaving the place. (Y/n) almost fainted, her heartbeat was too fast for her taste.  
Iida, Uraraka and (Y/n) decided to go to the cafeteria, before lunchtime was over. But before the three of them could reach the dining hall, Bakugou grabbed the (h/c)’s right arm, dragging her to sit at his table.  
"You're not going to sit with those fucking extras, are you?" Katsuki says, annoyed as usual.  
“I haven’t bought my lunch yet!” (Y/n) says.  
“I’ll share it with you!” Bakugou shouts.  
When the (h/c) looks at the blonde's face, she sees his cheeks flushed. Arriving at the table, Kirishima was already seated and waving to them. Bakugou sat down and pulled the girl with him, setting her down beside him. Kirishima watched the action of the blonde smiling, he already knew what was happening with Katsuki. (Y/n) was completely oblivious to the blond's feelings. As the two ate, Bakugou glanced at the (h/c), blushing whenever he looked away. All of this wasn’t unnoticed by Kirishima, who would certainly have a conversation with Katsuki later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a while to write this cause I was nervous abou my tests results, but at the end everything went smoothly, so now, I'm in college!!! YAY!

The girl ran down the corridors, her heart pointing the way to the teacher's room. His chest tightened only in the hope of finding the man in his living room. (Y/n) had no idea what to say, she just wanted to see All Might, even if she had to come up with an excuse. When she finally reached the room’s door, her emotions spoke louder. Her hand stopped halfway to knock on the door, she began to wonder why she should speak to the teacher. She didn’t have an excuse to see him, she would be ashamed if she had nothing to talk about. She had to think of something quick before All Might came out of the room and saw her standing in front of the door. Although... What was she doing there? Her goal was to get better than the hero, not try to conquer him! And that was wrong on so many levels.  
(Y/n) decides to flee from there before anyone sees her, but it was too late. Izuku opened the door to leave the room, finding on the other side a completely red (h/c).  
“(Y-Y/n)?” Midoryia asks, looking into the room and then at the girl.  
"I-I-I came to talk to A-All Might..." (Y/n) stutters, trying not to sound nervous, but failing miserably.  
A voice from the back of the room caught the girl's attention. The voice was the same as the hero, but when she looked, she realized it was someone else. A skeleton, or almost, spoke near a sofa, his hair disheveled blond, his clothing much bigger than his body. Something about the man, it reminded her of someone, but she couldn’t tell who.  
“Miss (L / n)?” The man looked confused. But... How did he know her name?  
“Y-Yes! I wanted to talk to A-All Might.” the (h/c) stutters one more time.  
“I'm his…” the man stops to think “Representative! While he’s busy, I take care of his work here at UA.” the skeleton explains.  
(Y/n) stands still for a few seconds, still not understanding how the man could help her.  
“I should be going, I have to go home.” The girl says goodbye, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.  
“If you have anything to tell him, you could tell and I will pass on to him.” The man speaks, his cheeks flushing slightly.  
“Oh! Okay.” The (h/c) says, entering the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Izuku without understanding anything outside.  
The girl sits on a chair facing a sofa, between the two lies a coffee table. The man sits on the couch, pouring himself tea.  
“My name is Toshinori Yagi.” Yagi says “Do you want some tea?”  
“Yes, please.” (Y/n) responds, her hands joining in front of her lap.  
The two of them were silent for a few seconds, just sipping their tea. But, the silence was broken by Toshinori's question.  
“So... Ahn... What do you want to say to All Might?” the man asks, genuinely curious.  
“I... Uh…” the (h/c) hadn’t been able to think of any excuse to see the hero!  
The girl looks at the ground, trying to think of something, but to no avail. When she finally remembers All Might saving her classmates and resolves to thank him again.  
“I came to thank him, for saving us all.” (Y/n) says, her face demonstrating determination.  
“He told me you already thanked him.” Yagi looked rude, but he kept his eyes fixed on the (h/c).  
“H-he told you about me?” the girl says, blushing till her ears.  
The girl's (e/c) eyes flashed, a discreet smile appearing on her face. She didn’t know why she was happy, her heart pounding desperately in her chest. She thought of what All Might might have said about her, was it good? Maybe about her appearance? Just waiting for the answer was leaving the (h/c) distressed.  
“W-well, yes... But he talks about all his students.” Toshinori continued, trying not to show that he thought more about the girl than his other students.  
“Oh... B-but what did he-he-tell you? (Y/n) wanted to put her head in a hole, why she kept stuttering and asking those absurd questions?!  
"I... Uh..." Yagi didn’t know what to say.  
How would he say he thinks more of the girl than his other students? How would he say he thought of her in her hero costume? That he thought of how she looked beautiful when she blushed, just as she was blushing now? Toshinori decided to only give a short answer to the (h/c).  
“He... Said he liked your... Fighting style!” The blond man blushed slightly with embarrassment.  
(Y/n)’s smile fell a little, she didn’t expect something so simple. But only this comment motivated her a little, if All Might liked her fighting style, then she was on the right path to becoming a hero.  
“Thank you, Mr. Yagi.” The girl bows, thanking for the man's time.  
“You can call me Toshinori.” Toshinori says scratching the back of his neck, his face slightly flushed.  
“You can call me (Y/n) then.” the (h/c) smiles, taking the man's air away with her smile “Bye, Toshinori.” she says, leaving the room.  
The girl runs back to the classroom to get her things, so she can go home. When her classmates open the door to leave, there is a huge group of people outside.  
“Guys, what do you want with class 1-A?” Iida asks.  
“We can 't leave!" Mineta yells “Why are you here anyway?"  
"To analyze the enemy, brat.” Bakugou says, walking to the door “We are the ones who survived the villains attack. They probably want to review us before the Sports Festival.”  
Katsuki stopped in front of the door, his hands inside his pants. If looks killed, everyone here would already be dead.  
"Make way, plebs.” Bakugou growls, leaving Iida, Ochako, and Midoryia perplexed.  
The (h/c) starts laughing, she always found Katsuki's huge ego funny. Before they split up during their school years, the girl was always laughing at what Bakugou said about the others, even though she thought it was cruel, her childish nature kept her from finding it wrong enough to stop the boy.  
A boy comes out of the crowd, his eyes looking tired and his purple hair was up, as if he had been startled.  
"I came to see what Class 1-A is all about, but you look very arrogant. Are all students in the course of heroes like this?” the kid asks, making the students behind Bakugou shake their heads “Seeing something like that makes me disappointed. There are some people who went to general studies or other courses because they failed to get into the heroes one. Did you know that?”  
Katsuki looked more annoyed as the boy spoke, he came closer to the boy, their faces very close together.  
“The academy gave us a chance. Depending on the outcome of the Sports Festival, they would consider transferring us to the hero's course. And it looks like they can also change people from there.” 1-A students felt intimidated, would their places be taken after working so hard? “Analyzing the enemy? I at least came to say that even if you are in the course of heroes, if you get too convinced, I'll break you up. Consider this as a declaration of war.” the boy ends, his face without changing his expression during all this time.  
"Rude..." the (h/c) whispered irritably, how could that boy just get out there and say all this bullshit?  
“What did you say?” the boy asks, his eyebrow trembling slightly.  
“I said you're rude!” the moment (Y/n) finished speaking the phrase, her body froze, she couldn’t move or speak.  
“Come here, kiss my cheek and say you're sorry.” the boy says, his face still expressionless.  
“What the hell! She's not gonna-” Bakugou tries to speak, but is interrupted by the actions of the (h/c).  
(Y/n) leans forward, gives a long kiss on the boy's cheek and apologizes. However, the girl's body remains paralyzed after the action. Suddenly, a boy in the background screams.  
“Hey! I'm from Class B next door! I heard you fought against villains, so I came to know more about it! Do not get so full of yourself!” The boy screams, his eyes widening and his muscles flexing.  
Katsuki looked slightly shaken, but as long as that argument continued, he did not want to stay there for another second. The blonde went out through the crowd and at that moment the (h/c) came back to herself.  
“(Y/n), are you alright?” Ochako asks, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.  
“Yes, I think so…” (Y/n) looks at the girl and back to the crowd, but the boy who hypnotized her was no longer there.  
The girl holds her backpack on her shoulders and runs after Bakugou, who was already down the hall. His expression was not so good, he looked angry and could cry at any moment. The (h/c) comes close and puts her hand on the blonde's shoulder, making a joke soon after.  
“I'll have to wash my mouth when I get home.” The girl laughs, patting her hand lightly on Katsuki's back.  
“Get your hand off me.” Bakugou says taking the girl's hand away from him quickly.  
W-what is it?” (Y/n) asks, her face showing concern.  
“Since when do you follow what those shits say?” the blonde says, without turning his face to the girl.  
“What- That was- I was hypnotized! That's his Quirk!” The (h/c) says, perplexed by the boy's ridiculous thinking.  
Katsuki seemed to think for a few seconds, his face showing confusion, then shame. (Y/n) also thought in those short seconds, and then realized what was happening.  
“Are you jealous?” the girl asks, a foul grin on her face.  
“W-what the hell are you saying?!” Bakugou blushed, his face showing anger and shame at the same time.  
“Own, Katsuki. You know I love you.” the (h/c) says, hugging one of the arms of the blonde, dragging him to continue walking.  
“Stop playing with me…” Katsuki whispers, managing to go unnoticed by the girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I'm having lots of tests, and they're taking their toll on me. So if I keep on delaying don't be alarmed, I'll still write this story till the end alright?

(Y/n) was ready. Her training would certainly be worth it. On the day of the tournament, the girl didn’t speak to anyone, afraid to take her concentration away. They joined the other classes in a room before the start of the competition, leaving the students a little apprehensive, but the (h/c) stayed quiet. But when they opened the doors to the arena and everyone found their places on the arena, the only thing the girl could think of was: 'I'm not ready! I'm not ready! I'm not ready! '  
Bakugou, noticing his friend's condition, leaned his shoulder on the girl's, making her look at him startled. (Y/n) gave the blonde an embarrassed smile and looked back at Midnight, who was now presenting the event. Katsuki felt his face flush a little, but he tried to hold himself so as not to appear weak to the cameras.  
“The representative of the class 1-A will be Katsuki Bakugou!” Midnight says, taking the girl out of her thoughts.  
The students in the class didn’t know how to react, how would such a fouled mouth kid be the representative of that event? Katsuki was striding, his ego flowing through his pores. The students waited anxiously for what the blonde would say on the microphone, hoping it would change the reputation of their class for the better.  
“I swear... I'll be number one.” Bakugou says, his face without changing expression.  
Students from other classes began to complain, screaming for Katsuki to leave the stage, completely irritated. Meanwhile, (Y/n) laughed softly, a few tears escaped her eyes, she loved when Katsuki would say such things.  
"Why are you doing something so shameful?" Iida scolds the blonde.  
"At least make yourself a good step for me to climb." Bakugou says, the (h/c) laughs loud this time, catching the attention of some people in the audience. Including Toshinori.  
Katsuki stepped off the stage, giving way to Midnight to speak again, presenting the first part of the event, which would be an obstacle course. They all got ready, waiting for the doors to open, finally to know what was on the other side. When it did, everyone ran in desperation. Before they even reached the other side, some students were stopped.  
Todoroki froze the tunnel, sticking some people to the ground. (Y/n) was faster, noting what the kid was going to do and jumping at the right time, staying up in the air for a few seconds, preventing her from getting stuck on the ground. When she left the tunnel, her colleagues were already running ahead of her. Seeing Mina sliding through her acid, she had an idea. She began to try to run on the ice and boost herself with her telekinesis, easily getting past several of her opponents, including some of her classmates.  
However, the first obstacle was finally seen, the same robots of the admission test were there. Suddenly the voice of Present Mic comes from the loudspeakers.  
“Obstacles come out of nowhere! Starting with the first barrier! Robo Inferno!”  
Todoroki was the first to act, freezing one of the robots before it could attack. The (h/c) took advantage of this moment to do what she did in the test to pass the robots. With her Quirk, she climbed to the top of the robot, stepping on it’s head lightly at first, but applying force with her Quirk to jump from robot to robot to get past that obstacle.  
The first three in the race were: Todoroki, Bakugou and (Y/n), in that order. They were the first to see the second part of the race, which consisted of several pieces of land attached to each other only by a thin rope. As Shouto made his way with ice, Katsuki continued his explosions to be suspended in midair. The girl had another idea. She started to run on the rope, holding on to her Quirk, but she was starting to feel a little dizzy, she felt a slimy liquid trickling down her nose slowly. She ignored the sensation, running the back of her hand to wipe the blood.  
The third obstacle was a minefield. During the seconds that the (h/c) was thinking about how she would move from that part, some students had already surpassed her. Bakugou and Todoroki still seemed to fight for first place, running side by side. The girl realized she wouldn’t get ahead so soon, so she looked around for something that might help her. Midoriya was digging the floor with a piece of robot, gathering some mines in one corner. (Y/n) decided to take a 'ride' with the boy, she knew that she was being bit of an asshole, but she had to save herself somehow.  
When Izuku hit the piece of metal on the floor, the girl grabbed his clothes. The object propelled the two to the point of leaving them in front of Katsuki and Shouto. Midoryia had already realized that the (h/c) was using him, but allowed anyway, he couldn’t be aggressive towards the girl like Bakugou. The two of them lost their balance on the piece of metal, but as soon as they returned to the ground and continued running to the finish line.  
The tunnel in front of the two showed the arrival, (Y/n) could pass the boy at any moment, but gave away the victory to Izuku. He really deserved it. Not that she deserved less, but it seemed better to let him think that this victory had been entirely his.  
On the other side, Midoryia looked at everyone excitedly in the audience. The boy stared at a single spot in the audience and his eyes began to water. The (h/c) jumped on him, hugging his neck, proud of the man Izuku had become. When the girl looked at the spot that Izuku looked at, she smiled silly, she knew what was happening. This wasn’t All Might, but only that approval was something to the boy. (Y/n) raised one of her arms and waved to the man, making him blush slightly as he responded to the nod.  
Some students in class 1-A came to congratulate Izuku, others lamented having reached below fifth place. The race rankings had come out, being announced by Midnight. First was Midoryia, second (Y/n) and third Todoroki. Bakugou didn’t seem at all happy to have stayed below Shouto and Midoryia, his face clearly showing this.  
Some time later the second part of the event was being announced. As the explanation unfolded, the students started facing Izuku. The boy had become the black sheep, everyone wanted the boy's points, including the (h/c). The girl puts one hand on Midoryia's shoulder, smiling slightly, feeling bad for the boy.  
“Izuku…” (Y/n) says, catching his attention “You're fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first X Reader. I had this idea about All Might cause I'm obsessed with him and I would like your opinions. English is not my main language so if anything is wrong with my writing tell me so I can change it and learn from my mistake ^^
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Please tell me in the comments ^^


End file.
